


House of Randomness

by SaveDarkSkies



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M-21 - Freeform, M/M, Mixed Canon and Alternate Universes, Randomness, Takeo - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, and because I love these three to death, and one-shots, cause i can, mild to explicit language, mix of drabbles, no real plot, platonic in some cases, polyamourus here and there, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDarkSkies/pseuds/SaveDarkSkies
Summary: There is no true set plot, just my favorite trio in a series of drabbles, one-shots and possibly even a few connected short series. There will be lots of fluffiness and good feels ahead. Rated mature for any future content that applies. Oh and of course as the title states--Randomness.





	1. Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I hope to be many works for various of my favorite series, be they books, manga, manhwa or shows and movies.
> 
> Included in this first one:  
> Snuggling--lots of it.  
> Closeness  
> and Feels.
> 
> Rated M for any future progression in this random series of writing.

M-21 wasn’t quite sure what he had walked in on—and probably wasn’t planning on asking. Tao of course didn’t give him the option of whether or not to ask or time to bother, even if he had been willing to voice his hidden curiosity or confusion.

The avid and—more often than not—hyper tech genius raised himself just enough off of Takeo’s chest and gave a small gesture for the uncertain man to enter the room further. “Snuggling,” he happily answered the unasked question. “Wanna join?”

From under Tao, the sniper didn’t appear in the least concerned by M-21 having walked in on them snuggling in the large bed. In fact, he seemed quite calm and even content. M-21’s lips twitched, unsure and still a bit confused.

“Why?” He finally asked.

Tao was playing with a piece of Takeo’s long hair when he blinked surprisingly at the reply. “Do you need a reason to want to snuggle? Come on, it feels really nice!” 

“Yelling in my ear, Tao,” Takeo sighed, but wasn’t too upset. He had long ago grown used to Tao’s enthusiasm. He then shifted his attention to the scarred man still standing at the doorway. “Don’t be pressured by Tao,” He then smiled. “but you are welcome to if you want.”

“Yeah,” Tao grinned. “I’ll even play with your hair if you like. Takeo likes it when I do.”

M-21 tilted his head. 

“Just give it a try.” Tao spoke again after a tiny snort of amusement by the canine-like movement he’d seen. “If you don’t like it, then you can get up. No hard feelings gained.”

The modified human let out a sigh in resignation and approached the bed. He trusted Tao and Takeo and ended up not seeing the harm in trying out this ‘snuggling’ Tao had been insistent on doing.

Takeo sat up and moved over to give M-21 room, in affect making Tao move over, closer to the wall. M-21 sat a moment over the soft comforter and pondered how best to lay next to the two. Takeo lifted his arm and carefully drew M-21 close to his chest after said man finally laid down with his back facing the sniper. There was a small instant of tenseness before M-21 relaxed with a small sigh. 

It didn’t seem too bad.

The content feeling he had only grew once he felt Tao’s slender fingers running lightly over his head and through his silvery mane. He felt himself relax further and he closed his eyes to savor the tingling feeling running from his scalp, to his neck and down his spine. A relaxed sigh had even slipped from Takeo as he was gently preened as well. 

Tao smirked victoriously as he snuggled further into Takeo’s back now, arm still resting over Takeo’s shoulder as he continued sifting and threading his fingers through his and M-21’s hair. 

“See, not so bad.”

With his face hidden from view, M-21 gave a small smile. “Yeah, not bad at all.”


	2. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao decides it's sandwich day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss being able to eat PB&J sandwiches. Guess I'm projecting my lost loves in this one. (Developed peanut allergies some years ago--drats!)
> 
> No warnings in this one by the way. Just a good old fashion PB&J sandwich. <3

During the weekend, it was usually everyone for themselves when it came to meals. No one blamed Seira for this declaration—after several days in a row of having cooked for the human children that over-ran the home after school, anyone would wish for a small reprieve. 

It was during one such weekend that Tao found himself raiding the fridge with a small hum and a light tapping of a painted finger at his chin. “I got it!” He happily said with the snapping of his fingers before he began collecting a jar of plum flavored jam and heading into the panty next for some peanut butter before lastly grabbing some whole wheat bread from the bread box.

“What are you doing?” Takeo curiously asked as he casually walking into the kitchen, drawn by the familiar humming of the cheerful hacker.

“I decided it’s sandwich day!” Tao said as he made his finishing touches—cutting off the crusts like a child.

Takeo gave a small snort at the sight. “You don’t like the crust?” For as long as he knew his companion, he never would have guessed Tao wasn’t fond of bread crusts.

“Course I do!” Tao never failed to surprise and confuse the sniper by his eccentric nature. “But the crow outside my window is begging for food today. I thought I’d share!” 

Takeo blinked, completely dumbstruck by the response as the merry man walked on by with an added skip to his steps and even more cheery humming, sandwich and crusts on a plate and in hand.

Realizing there was a mess Tao had left behind, Takeo let out an exasperated sigh before he began to clean up. There was no need to guess what would happen if Frankenstein walked in and found the kitchen in disarray, no matter how small—and Takeo valued the skin on his back, thank you very much.

“You know,” M-21’s voice sounded as he leaned against the corner where the kitchen met the hallway to all the bedrooms. He knew he had smelled peanut butter from his room—damn his keen senses and canine-like mentality that was growing stronger and stronger as more time passed since he was awoken by Raizel. He had silently berated himself for having grown even the slightest bit of excited over the thought of peanut butter. “you could make him stop shirking clean-up duty and always expecting you to do it by threatening to call him out in front of Frankenstein for sharing food with a bird of all things.”

“True,” Takeo sighed a moment before he smiled. “but old habits die hard.” And in any case, he owed Tao for all the times he was simply there to help shoulder any emotional burdens that came their way. What was a tiny mess in the kitchen compared to all that?

“Yeah, you got that right.” M-21 said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sticky butter knives to wash. “So I’ll wash and dry while you put the food away. It’ll take half the time.” He shrugged as he got to work.

The companionable silence that passed as they cleaned was broken by a small squawk from Tao down the hall. 

“Hey! I said take the crusts! Not my whole sandwich!”

M-21 sighed as he turned off the water, dried the knives and handed them back over to Takeo. “Better get started on making him another sandwich.”

A small chuckle left Takeo as he re-opened the fridge and took the jam back out. “We’ll make him clean up this time around I guess, as payment.”

M-21 smirked. “If that’s the case, then I’d like one as well. Extra peanut butter.”


	3. Headband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 should have been paying better attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think the warm-up ends with this one. Time to take the gloves off for the next few. In the meantime enjoy the continued light randomness.

“You could have said no.” Takeo was doing his very best not to laugh at M-21’s expense. But it was just too damn hilarious what Tao had done to their fellow modified human. “Really, you should have just said no.”

M-21 looked ready to maul someone but he wouldn’t allow himself to lose his usually calm composure—but dammit! So long dignity. So long…At least no one else had seen him—least of all Regis or he’d really be asking whatever merciful gods there were to smite him where he stood if only to escape the Noble’s haughty remarks.

“I think it looks great!” Tao quipped. “He really does look like a werewolf now! A cute one!” He had to grab at his stomach as he laughed as quietly as possible. Of course, Tao being Tao, he failed.

“I’m taking these stupid things off!” M-21’s arms unfolded from his chest and he reached up to take off the grey faux dog ears headband he had unwittingly agreed to wear. 

If only he hadn’t been so distracted by his own thoughts and the desire to just get Tao to shut up and stop pestering him. If only he’d taken the time to actually look at what the cunning hacker needed him to try on in the name of ‘better teamwork’. He really should have known better.

“Aww!” Tao deflated as the headband he had bought as a harmless joke was snapped in two. He soon perked up and grinned. “That’s okay,” He whipped out another one. “That’s why I bought extra! Wanna try it on this time, Takeo?”

No answer.

“Takeo?” Tao looked ahead where Takeo had been standing, only to find the sniper had effectively vanished from sight. “Oh, drats.” In Tao fashion, however, he grew cheerful once again and simply put them on his own head. “Aha! What do you think, M-21?”

No answer.

“M-21?” And once again, another successful escape had been made. Tao only grinned. “Oh well, they’re still wearing the fluffy clip on dog tails.” How he managed to sneak those on his companions before they made their great escapes was anyone’s guess. “Hope they don’t notice them long enough for everyone else to see, hehe.”

So much for M-21 avoiding Regis’ pokes and avoiding the loss of his last ounces of dignity.


End file.
